


Lesser dad

by Chestor



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestor/pseuds/Chestor
Summary: Un momento de confort entre Lancer y Rouxls. El Duque no permitirá una negligencia más hacía el pequeño rey bajo su cuidado.





	Lesser dad

**Author's Note:**

> Deltarune y sus personajes pertenecen a Toby Fox 
> 
> Si no has jugado el juego ¿Qué esperas amig@? Te lo estás perdiendo.
> 
> Historia basada en el final donde Lancer toma el trono del castillo de cartas

Frunció el ceño cuando divisó a las dos figuras interactuar felizmente. La figura más pequeña era cargada sobre los hombros de la más alta mientras sorteaba algunos troncos caídos, tocones, rocas o agujeros con la ayuda de saltos, giros o piruetas salvajes. Ambos con una sonrisa que amenazaba con romperles la cara por la mitad. La risa burda del pequeño rey y las pisadas pesadas de la heroína purpura inundaron el bosque sustituyendo la calma por el estruendo característico de ambos.

Ugh...que desagradable y molesto. Rouxls solo quería recalibrar los puzzles del bosque en paz pero como ya era costumbre, príncipe o rey, Lancer siempre se le unía como gusano a la tierra. En tiempos pasados había refunfuñando en silencio, maldiciendo internamente por tener que soportar el imperativo e insoportable comportamiento de su joven señor sin mostrar signo de negativa o reproche si no quería una linda, húmeda y sucia celda en el calabozo del castillo con su nombre, en lugar de la elegante habitación en el quinto piso. Había sido así por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, las cosas ahora eran diferentes; con la profecía cumplida, la llegada de los seres de luz, el derrocamiento del rey de picas y la subida al trono de Lancer. Muchos cambios significativos en tan poco tiempo.

Tras la coronación del joven pica el reino ha ido recobrando lentamente la paz de los años de antaño, a un paso muy lento, pero al menos ya nadie teme ser encerrado o asesinado por cualquier tontería. Hubo aquellos que pensaron que un niño como rey era una completa locura, que el hijo raro del rey no iba a estar a la altura de dicha responsabilidad, incluso hubo pequeñas manifestaciones que exigían a un mejor prospecto pero dichos seres de obscuridad no llegaron tan lejos siendo silenciados de inmediato por el propio Rouxls a espaldas de Lancer. No era necesaria una guerra por el trono cuando el linaje de la familia real aún persistía y el joven rey no tenía por qué enterarse sobre dichos grupos rebeldes.

Sin embargo, aquellos súbditos revoltosos tenían un poco de razón. El hijo del rey era un niño, un rey al cual su trono le queda gigante, un rey al cual le gusta comer dulces, andar en bicicleta y meterse en problemas. Ciertamente una receta para el fracaso.

Sí por él hubiera sido se habría alejado para dedicarse a su trabajo como Duque y lavarse las manos a la espera del caos pero para su desgracia no fue así. Su propia alma y sentimientos intervinieron un sus acciones, negándole rotundamente el abandonar al pobre chico.

Recuerda el haber gemido, maldecido y gritado internamente cuando acepto la propuesta de Lancer para ser el nuevo consejero real, recordando a la vez la mirada esperanzada que el chico le dió y aunque los ojos del niño estuvieran cubiertos por la sombra de su capucha podía ver el miedo en ellos. Miedo a ser rechazado por el único ser que le mostró cariño sincero. Aunque esa afirmación siempre era negada por la mente de Rouxls y reafirmada por el alma de mierda que posee. 

Desde entonces las responsabilidades de Rouxls fueron en aumento. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Lancer en tratar de poner orden en el reino de forma pacífica. Fue necesario reescribir algunas leyes las cuales en su mayoría las hizo él mientras que Lancer solo había propuesto una que no tuviera que ver con el pago de impuestos con caramelos. La ley que declaraba a los seres de luz como enemigos fue comida, literalmente, Lancer había rasgado el pergamino en el cual estaba escrita y la arrojó a su boca masticando ruidosamente el papel y tragando con aire triunfal.

Con esa ley digerida y desechada los seres de luz no tuvieron problemas cuando decidieron regresar. Lancer había saltado de alegría al verlos, corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas rechonchas pudieron y brincando sobre la chica púrpura en un fuerte abrazo "malvado" de bienvenida. El chico azul y el príncipe sin súbditos esperaron pacientemente hasta que los dos amigos terminaron de darse la bienvenida para así tomar su turno para saludar y ponerse al tanto.

Durante todo el intercambio Rouxls mantuvo su distancia aún cauteloso y desconfiado. No despegó el ojo de los visitantes durante el primer mes de visitas estando a la vanguardia en cada momento poniendo especial énfasis en el chico azul. Había algo raro en el humano, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta generandole un sentimiento extraño que no sabría bien como describir. Su instinto protector se activaría y trataría de no dejar a Lancer a solas con él durante mucho tiempo.

Con los otros dos no tuvo muchos problemas. La monstruo púrpura o mejor dicho "Susie" era tosca, ruda, violenta y con muy pocos modales pero que sin embargo era la mejor y primera amiga de Lancer. El chico le tenía mucha estima a pesar de solo haber pasado un día con ella. Al principio la tuvo igual de vigilada que al humano pero con forme fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta de que no era una amenaza para Lancer o el reino. Por el contrario, utilizaría esa fuerza bruta y falta de sutileza para proteger al niño pica y darle un mal rato a quien se atreviera a herir al chico.

Por otro lado, Ralsei, el príncipe de la obscuridad sin súbditos era una bola peluda de energía asquerosamente positiva siendo la segunda voz sensata dentro del "Equipo divertido" del que conformaban los seres de luz, Lancer y el propio Ralsei. Descubrió que el príncipe era muy hábil con los encantamientos pacificadores y sus habilidades curativas estaban muy desarrolladas. No representaba una amenaza pues tampoco objetó nada en contra de la coronación de Lancer sino que le brindó ayuda y consejos de vez en cuando, inculcando siempre el uso de la paz.

Esos dos no parecían ser un peligro pero aún así, no perdía nada en vigilarlos de igual forma. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el bienestar de Lancer siempre ha sido una de sus principales prioridades. Muy a su pesar, él estaría para Lancer sin ser exactamente su obligación pues parte de su trabajo como consejero consistía en eso y la otra parte fue el maldito cariño paterno que desarrolló por el niño.

"¡Más fuerte, Susie!"

La demanda alegre llamó su atención nuevamente al par. Los dos amigos habían decidido parar de correr y saltar para jugar en el nuevo columpio que habían instalado en la rama de un árbol. Lancer era empujado por la chica púrpura en un fuerte vaivén sacando risotadas del joven monarca.

Sus labios se deslizaron un una cariñosa sonrisa al ver feliz al chico negando y desviando la vista al instante. El amor paternal que emanaba su alma era demasiado en este momento. Realmente odiaba ese sentimiento que lentamente fue apareciendo, como una pequeña chispa que fue avivada hasta convertirse en un calor cálido y reconfortante que inundaba su ser cada vez que Lancer sonreía genuinamente o cuando era víctima de un abrazo mortal. Su alma se estrujaría de impotencia y agonía cuando el ex príncipe llegaba desconsolado a su tienda en busca de consuelo después de que su padre lo hiriese física o sentimentalmente.

Curaría con sumo cuidado cada herida, cubriría cada hematoma y atraería al niño a su regazo. Lancer envolvería sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se desahogaba en llanto contra él y una mano suave se encargaría de frotar la espalda del chico con amor en lo que la otra lo rodearía para brindarle el sentimiento de protección que tanto ansiaba susurrando pequeñas palabras reconfortantes para aliviar su sufrimiento. Tomaría varias horas de su tiempo consolarlo, volver hacerlo sentir bien con algunos gusanos como bocadillo y dormirlo por fin.

Si bien, pudo haber despedido al chico lejos y haberse ahorrado muchas cosas, sin embargo el rey le había encargado el cuidado del crío con la amenaza de cortarle la cabeza si algo, que el mismo rey no haya hecho, le pasaba al heredero al trono, dejándole cero elección al Duque y resignándose a su trabajo como niñero real y posteriormente despreciar el sentimiento paternal que nació después.

Fueron tiempos obscuros y difíciles para Lancer en donde su único rayo de sol era Rouxls al cual apodó cariñosamente 'Papá menor' y el corazón del Duque siempre saltaba alegre cuando era llamado así opacando a su mente quien reprochaba el estúpido sobrenombre.

"¿Papá menor?"

Ahí estaba, incluso en sus pensamientos Lancer encontraba la manera de fastidiarlo y hacerlo sentir bien al mismo tiempo.

"Hey, tú, nerd." Un empujón poco agraciado lo hizo tambalear de un pie a otro. "Reacciona" La voz ronca lo devolvió a la realidad alzando la vista de la pieza en sus manos para ver a los dos seres que se encontraban al frente suyo.

"¿Estás bien papá menor?" El pequeño rey preguntó desde su lugar en los hombros de Susie con un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz. "Te has quedado viendo esa pieza por un buen rato"

Los ojos de Rouxls vagaron del objeto en sus manos a Lancer y después a la chica, los ojos amarillos de ella lo miraban fijamente con una emoción extraña, quizá confusión o preocupación o una mezcla de ambos no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba tanto.

"¿Oh? Lo siento mi rey, me he quedado atorado en mis pensamientos" 

La sonrisa que forzó tartamudeó cuando Lancer extendió los brazos, exigiendo en silencio el ser llevado por él. Lo dejó esperando unos segundos antes de reaccionar y coger al crío en sus brazos. Lancer subió torpemente a los hombros de Rouxls apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de éste y sujetándose del cuello de la camisa.

"¿Han terminado sus actividades, majestad?" 

"¡Sip, por hoy! Ya es hora de que Susie busque a Kris para que regresen"  
"¿Ya es tan tarde?" La pregunta se le salió sin pensarlo. ¿Había tardado tanto en volver a escribir las instrucciones en los puzzles?

"Obvió que ya es tarde, tonto" Susie cruzó los brazos haciendo tintinear las argollas de sus brazaletes. "Te estábamos esperando pero vimos que te habías quedado en alguna especie de trance, así que vinimos a ver si seguías vivo".

Rouxls levantó una ceja despectivamente y resistió las ganas de fruncir el ceño ante la reacción risueña de Lancer "Que grato de tu parte"

"Sí. Como sea...La hora de comer de Lancer se ha pasado, su estómago ruge como los mil demonios"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Tengo mucha hambre, papá menor! Me gustaría comer el estofado de gusanos que haces"

"¿Eso? Tardaré al menos una hora y media en prepararlo"

"¡No importa! Me gusta la comida que preparas ¡Es la mejor de todo el reino!." Extendió los brazos hacia los lados en un ademán que señalaba todo a su alrededor. "Además, ya me he quedado sin comer por días antes, estoy seguro que podré aguantar una hora y media más" Sonrió sacando la lengua cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza de su cuidador y apoyando la barbilla en ellos.

Susie y Rouxls fruncieron el ceño ante el tono despreocupado e incluso presumido del niño, hablando como si quedarse sin comer por días fuera lo más normal del mundo cuando obviamente no lo es.

"¿Qué carajos quisiste decir con eso, Lancer? ¿Te has quedado sin comer?"

La preocupación pasó al enojó en el tono de Susie dirigiendo una mirada aguda al Duque, apretando los puños con fuerza, resistiendo las ganas de convocar su hacha y partir el culo del que tenía enfrente.

"¡Claro! Mi padre lo hacía a menudo. Él estaba muy ocupado como para alimentarme y como nadie más tenía permiso para hacerlo me quedaba sin comer" Encogió los hombros jugando con un mechón de la cabellera blanca de Rouxls. "Papá menor era el que me daba algo de comer a escondidas, también fue quien guardó esa salsa en tronco y él también me dio la palita para hacer agujeros y buscar gusanos. Por eso mi habitación está llena de hoyos en el piso. ¡Ahí encontré los mejores gusanos! Saben muy bien con la salsa que papá menor escondió para mí. ¡Tienes que probarlos, Susie!"

"Oh" La actitud amenazante de la chica púrpura se desinfló al instante sonrojándose en vergüenza. "Eh...No lo sé amigo...la comida del mundo obscuro no parece llenarme y...eh... maldición, no quiero terminarme tu dotación de....uh... gusanos"

"Eso no pasará" La atención de los dos fue fijada en Rouxls y antes de que Lancer pudiera objetar continuó. "Lancer no se quedará sin comer y mucho menos sin sus gusanos. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso. No volverás a tener el estómago vacío bajo mi cuidado"

La ira añeja brotó en el alma del Duque al recordar la frecuencia en la que el padre de Lancer olvidaba alimentarlo. El chico no llegaba a probar bocado por días, esperando en vano en el comedor la comida que nunca llegaría, sentado a la mesa con un plato vacío y un estómago igual de vacío.

Los dos más jóvenes se quedaron en silencio tras la declaración y Rouxls pudo darse cuenta de su error después de que la ola de ira y protección paternal se atenuara en su interior. Maldita sea, se dejó llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos una vez más. "Sin embargo...no es como si...me...me importará" Susurró la débil protesta queriendo que sonara firme y decidida pero la sonrisa de Susie y el abrazo improvisado que Lancer le dio fue la señal de que había fracasado vilmente.

"Sí claro, no te creo" El brazo de Susie se elevó por detrás de la figura más alta y soltó una palmada nada sutil en la espalda de Rouxls haciendo que éste tropezara hacía enfrente y sujetará las piernas de Lancer para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

"Andando tontos, este lugar se está volviendo más obscuro de lo que es, me estoy muriendo de hambre y aún tengo que buscar al tonto de Kris" Susie abrió camino por delante dejando un breve momento de privacidad para Lancer y Rouxls.

"Agh, que poca clase tiene" Rouxls se quejó comenzando a caminar detrás de la chica.

"Me cae bien"

"Hump..."

"¿Papá menor?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero"

El corazón de Rouxls Kaard dio un vuelco, su alma vibraba con la honestidad inocente de cada palabra, sonriendo felizmente sin poder evitarlo e ignorando por completo que Lancer jugará con su cabello. "Como sea"


End file.
